The Day Mikan Watched A Horror Movie
by Leah-Jane95
Summary: Natsume decides to get Mikan to watch a horror movie with him,intending to relieve her from her exam stress. What's the outcome? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:Hello! Its me again,back with another story! You reviews inspired me to write another one! Hope you enjoy this one..!_

* * *

**The Day Mikan Watched A Horror Movie**

**Chapter 1:**

It was around 4PM and the halls of the Academy were filled with tension. Yes ,the students were in the midst of their Summer examinations;These exams determined their graduation to the higher class so,naturally they were vital for every student.  
Each section of the Academy(The Elementary,Middle and High School sections) had seperate exam routines. Hence,the gap between each of their papers were also different.

Today,the Middle School students were a little relaxed unlike the elementary and high schoolers. They had currently begun their three-day gap before their Math exam. Fortunately for them,they had the biggest gap for Math which was so far ,the toughest subject. Mikan was obviously the happiest to see this;Math was her main downfall.

Mikan and her friends were all now 15-year old Middle schoolers. Even with the passage of time,they all still retained their individual characters;Mikan had only become much brighter. She began acing most of her classes(except for Math)and had become what you call 'beauty and brains'.Maybe it was because of the guidance she received from her intelligent best friend,Hotaru Imai or from the endless tutoring sessions from her genius boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga. Nevertheless ,she had really become smarter.  
Although Mikan had improved in the intellectual field,she still couldn't surpass her boyfriend and best friend or Tobita Yuu. For unlike Mikan,they didn't have to study three weeks in advance; They were natural geniuses.

Ruka,Natsume,Koko,Sumire and Yuu all in casuals,were currently in the big dining hall of the Middle School. It was tea time and many other Middle School students were also chatting with their friends there. The five were busy snacking on some pastries and scones while sipping iced teas;While the other four were in conversation,Natsume was engrossed in his manga.

Anna and Nonoko along with Mochiage later joined the group and Anna had also brought her delicious Baked-Angel Cake for everyone to sample.

"Shit,Anna ,this looks and tastes amazing! I feel like eating the whole thing just by myself!",Koko delacared,his mouth full of cake,much to the disgust of his girlfriend,Sumire .

"Ugh,Koko! Don't speak with your mouth full dammit! Do I have to teach you your manners again?!",she scoled.

"Sorry Permy! Its just...soooo...good..!"

"Hehe,thanks Koko!",Anna smiled.

"Yeah,Kokos right,this cake is really good Anna!",Ruka said. Everyone(excluding Natsume) then began talking about Anna's cakes,or rather her cooking in general and how her Alice had improved.  
Everyone's Alice actually improved over the past 3 years. This particular group however were the best Alice weilders in the class. Even though they had come a long way with their Alice control,they still had alot more to learn.

"So,hows everyone's preperations for Math?'",Yuu changed the subject.

Everyone groaned.

"Thanks for the reminder Yuu",Sumire said sarcastically.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm done for." Mochu said. Natsume,was still reading,ignoring everyone's presence.

"Yeah,Jinnos a tough task master! He pities no one!",wailed Nonoko.

"I wish someone had a Mind Manipulating Alice. That way, they could manipulate Jinnos mind to make him go easy on us"

"True! True!"

While all of them were busy talking on ways and means to make Jinno's life miserable, Hotaru appeared carrying two bottles of Snapple(Kiwi and Apple flavours)and a DVD container. She occupied the vacant spot between Sumire and Ruka and put the bottles on the table.

"Ah! Hotaru! Here you are!"

"Yeah where were you?"

"Studying I suppose.I wonder why though. She's already smart enough",Koko commented.

Hotaru helped herself to some of Anna's cake. "Shutup you idiot. I was helping Mikan out. That dummy took two hours to understand Pythagoras' Theorem."

Koko reached out to help himself to some of Hotaru's Snapple,but his hand was smacked by her before he could even grab the bottle. "Oww!",he yelped.

Natsume's eyes peered away from his manga to Hotaru as soon as he heard his girlfriend's name. Truth to be told,he hadn't seen Mikan for the past week now and that was alot for him.

He and Mikan were always together.

But,as soon as exams drew closer,he saw less and less of her and finally,stopped seeing her at all. They were also both in separate exam halls(The separation was done to avoid cheating)making it even harder for them to even get a glimse of each other. Natsume was obviously missing his girlfriend and her strawberry smell,her childish ways,her laugh,her...

"Oi Natsume. I thought you used to tutor Mikan?",Koko's question interrupted the flame-caster's thoughts. He had read his mind and went a little red. Natsume noticed this and gave him a murderous look,warning him not to spill out his thoughts.

"He used to but gets 'distracted' too often",Hotaru pointed out before taking a gulp of her Kiwi Snapple. Natsume scowled at her. This 'fact' made by the inventor earned alot of awkward looks and smirks from the people in the group.

"Haha,whoa!What's that supposed to mean!?" Koko smirked.

"Get your damn information right Imai",Natsume said while glaring at the inventor.

"Yes,I remember Mikan mentioning a month ago about Natsume tutoring her!"Nonoko said.

"Speaking of Sakura,where is she anyway?I haven't seen her all day."Ruka asked her best friend.

"Come to think of it,so have I... I only saw her day before yesterday at our English exam." Sumire agreed.

"Me too!"

"Same here.I saw her only yesterday!"

Natsume felt somewhat defeated after knowing that everyone had seen Mikan more often than he had. She was his girlfriend for crying out loud! If anyone was to see the most of her,it had to be him!

"I haven't seen her for the past 10 days",he said absent-mindedly, and rather softly then went back to reading his manga..But it was loud enough for the whole group to hear him.

They gasped.

"What the hell!"

"The inserparable couple haven't seen each other for 10 days?!".

"No shit!"

"How's that even possible?"

"Aww,you two must be missing each other"

"Yeah,I know what Natsume misses most... Her..",said Koko almost about to blurt out Natsume's earlier thoughts.

"Shut the hell up you faggot. Unless you want me to burn you up.I won't hesitatate. In fact,all of you shut up. You sound like a pack of sea-gulls",Natsume,adressing Koko and then the rest. Their comments had made him annoyed for they made him realize that he had been a bad boyfriend. The reason why he even left Mikan alone was to let her concentrate. Maybe,he should have just visited her last week.

"Well,we better get back ! Lotsa studying to do! "Anna said getting up. Nonoko followed her."Natsume,we're sure Mikan misses you just as much!"And they both left for their rooms. Hotaru their was glad to see that she had left her Baked-Angel Cake.

"I'm going to hit the books too. Later guys!"Mochu fist bumped Natsume and patted his back(as a sign of reassurance for the whole Mikan thing) before he left.

"Me too! Study hard all!Natsume,all the best with Mikan!",Yuu chimed in and left.

Only Natsume,Ruka,Hotaru,Sumire and Koko remained.

"Mikans been studying to answer your question Nogi. Obviously.",Hotaru said.

"Poor Sakura. She must be quite nervous"

"Oh definitely"

"I'm sure she is. We all know Math is her weak point. And speaking of Math,I need to go too.I've gotta brush up my Algebra !",Sumire glanced at Koko before leaving,signalling him to follow.

"Aaah,wait Permy,I'm coming too! Ciao ya'll! Natsume,dude..Hang in there!"He raied his palm for a high-5 from Natsume but it was ignored. So, the mind reader left the three to catch up with his girlfriend.

Hotaru poured herself some more Snapple and surprisingly, offered it to Ruka who gladly accepted. Natsume on the other hand was thinking hard.

"I think I'll go pay Polka a visit."Natsume finally said. Ruka happily nodded.

"Took you long enough. Mikan,I hate to admit, needs you.",Hotaru told Natsume."She could use some form of distraction,even if you come in that form."  
Natsume narrowed his crimson eyes at Hotaru. Was she complimenting or insulting him?

"Yeah go for it Natsume! Sakura must be so stressed;seeing you will make her happy! You could help her with Math too!"

"I'm leaving."Natsume got up from their table. Ruka patted his back and he acknowledged it with a nod. He was about to leave the dining hall when Hotaru shouted;

"Hyuuga. Catch".He turned back to her and Ruka and in surprise caught a 'Paranormal Activity' DVD which she had thrown at him. _What the..?_

"Thank me later."Hotaru told him.

Having understood Hotaru's motive he smirked and made his way to Mikan's special star room._This will be one hell of an evening,_he thought.

Back at the dining hall,Ruka was a bit puzzled."Imai,why'd you give Natsume a horror DVD? I know you plan on making him watch that with Mikan and we all know that she hates horrors!"

"You'll see",she smiled while finishing off the last of Anna's cake.

* * *

_A/N:Next chapter coming out soon! Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N;Here's a treat for you all:I've decided to release the 2nd chapter as well on the same day! Yay! Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Day Mikan Watched A Horror Movie**

**Chapter-2:**

Natsume let himself inside Mikan's room. It was open as usual even after the number of times he told her to keep it closed for security reasons(Which mostly included her fan boys).

Being a Special Star student now,due to the remarkable control of her Alice and a vast improvement in her studies,Mikan had the top-most privileges which included a huge room;It had a big king-sized bed,a couch with two arm chairs and a coffee table,a flat screen tv,a study table with shelves and a walk in closet with a dressing room inside it as well. She had added little girlie touches to her room comprising of stuffed animals and various picture frames which she had kept on the shelves,two red and pink circular rugs and cute wall hangings. Her room had a bathroom of its own complete with a shower cabinet and a bathtub. The Body Shop and Bath and Body Works products had filled the various shelves. Since the Special Star rooms were on the top floor,her room even had an attached balcony.

Her allowance had increased and her meals had also been greatly improved. Yup,the perks of being a Special Star student were great.  
Both her boyfriend,Natsume and herself were the only Special Star students in their class.

Mikan's room was surprisingly clean except for her books and some notes scattered on her study table.

But,where was Mikan?Natsume looked around and saw no sign of her;He checked her bathroom and closet but,no Mikan in sight. He scratched his head,bewildered .Suddenly,he heard some curses coming from the balcony and there she was;the girl who was his whole world.

Mikan was pacing up and down in her balcony holding a thick book. Even in casual clothing of a white tank top with pink linings,white shorts ,a lacy pink sweater and pink sandals,she still looked good. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail.

But,if one looked at her closely,you could tell that she was definitely stressed. Dark circles were beginning to appear beneath her eyes showing lack of sleep.  
Mikan was actually trying to win the Best Student Award which would allow her to visit home for a week. She had been trying to win ever since she had arrived in the Academy but people(Namely,Yuu,Hotaru,Natsume and Ruka)always got in her way. Not that she held any grudges against them or anything,but it just made her even more determined to win the award which resulted in her present state:Complete stress and utter tension.

"Arrgh! Why do you do this to me Trigonometry?",she wailed leaning on the banister of her balcony with the book held below. Since her back was facing the door,she didn't see nor hear Natsume but,she did feel a pair of strong arms pulling her waist.

She was about to scream but stopped herself when she heard Natsume's voice.

"Its just me you idiot."He muttered,burrying his nose in her hair.

"Oh gosh,Natsume,you scared me!"Mikan exclaimed and lightly slapped his thigh. Natsume was gripping her tightly.  
Oh,how he had missed her.

Mikan turned to face him and though he was only wearing a black sweat shirt and black track pants,she still thought he looked undeniably hot._When was the last time I saw him?_,she asked herself.  
Natsume,hadn't had his fill of holding her. He pulled her into an embrace,wrapping his arms around her waist. Mikan wondered why he was being so clingy but,she responded anyway and rested her head on his chest and gripped his shirt.  
They stood this way for quite some time.

"Is something wrong?",Mikan asked in concern,breaking the silence.

"Nothings wrong.I just..." _Missed you_ he wanted to say but he kissed her forehead instead.

"You just what?",Mikan asked,looking sweetly at him. She was feeling a little hazy at the moment. It had been quite some time since she had last been in her boyfriend's arms,but she didn't really notice it until now.

This feeling unfortunately didn't last a minute longer because Mikan got back to her senses. "What am I doing? Aaaahh!" and pushed herself away from Natsume.

"Tch,what's the matter?"he asked,annoyed at the push.

"I have a Math exam to prepare for Natsume! I can't afford to flunk this exam! My life depends on it and..".She stopped when her stomach started making grumbling noises. Hunger noises. Natsume heard them too.

"Have you had a bite to eat today?At all?"

"Uh,come to think of it,no.I kinda...forgot."

"How's it possible for a pig like you to miss a meal?"

"NATSUME! How dare you call me a pig!"

"Well you are one." He pulled her to him again and kissed her hair. "I'll be right back okay?" He then showed himself out and left Mikan's room so abruptly that it left her speechless.

"That guy..",she muttered and resumed studying.

* * *

Natsume returned to Mikan's room about 10 minutes later and he had a big paper bag with him. Mikan,saw him enter her room this time;she was sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Where'd you run off to? And what's in the bag?",she asked him rather curious.

"Food. Considering the fact that you missed lunch and tea,I brought enough to compensate."

Mikan watched as he pulled out a bento lunch box,two apples,a 50ml bottle of orange juice,two cups of Ben&Jerry's ice cream(Rasberry and Strawberry flavours),a chocolate crossiant,two donuts with sprinkles and finally,a packed iced-tea cup from the paper bag. He had placed it all on the coffee table and popped the ice-cream into her mini freezer.

Mikan gaped in all the food. It all looked so delicious! But for some reason she didn't move. Instead she just sat,staring at all Natsume had brought.

"Instead of staring at the food,just eat it will you.I can imagine how hungry someone like you must be feeling." Natsume told her.

"But I'll be wasting time.I've still got a lot to study."She said this while not taking her eyes off the food. Natsume then sat with her on the bed.

"Mikan,you have to eat. Your brain and body need the extra energy."He took the bento lunch box and showed it to her. "I know you want it",he said,smirking.

"Arrgh.I hate you Natsume Hyuuga! But thanks for bringing me all this! You're the sweetest!" And with that,she snatched the lunch box and began eating like there was no tomorrow. Her boyfriend looked at her,amused.

"I didn't realize I was this hungry!"

Natsume said nothing but sniggered. He picked up the book Mikan was earlier holding,sat himself on one of her armchairs and scanned through it.

"Natsume! Are you studying? No fair! I need it more than you do!",Mikan said while munching an apple. She got up from her bed and tried taking her Math book away from Natsume but in an attempt to do so,she found herself sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Natsume had one arm around her waist while his other arm held the Math book ,keeping it far from Mikan's reach.

"I'm just checking how much left you have to cover Polka Dots"

"Why's that?",she asked and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Because...",Natsume said,throwing the book down and wrapping his free arm around her back which gave her tingles. "...You won't be studying.."And he showed her the 'Paranormal Activity' DVD which he had put on the side table earlier.

"We're watching a movie tonight"

* * *

_A/N;Next chapter coming out soon! Stay tuned again!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:Here's Chapter three! Sorry for the late update! _

* * *

**The Day Mikan Watched A Horror Movie**

**Chapter-3:**

"WHAT! Watch a movie! And that to a HORROR MOVIE? During EXAM TIME!?" Mikan had now gotten off Natsume's lap and was deliberately shouting at him.

"Geez,just calm down. You're stressed out and you need a break",Natsume said bluntly.

"Thats the last thing I need right now Natsume. I never expected you of all people to not understand."

Mikan picked up the Math book Natsume had earlier dropped and sat cross legged on one of the arm chairs with it in her hands. Natsume was getting very annoyed.

"You're actually planning on studying again?"

"Duhh! Unless I want to fail!"

"Don't you realize that you could get a nervous breakdown?"

"I'm sure I can handle it. So could you please just leave now Natsume? I'm trying to concentrate."

That was the limit for Natsume. Not only was Mikan stressing herself even more than she already was but,she was actually telling him to leave. He lost all his cool.  
Natsume went to Mikan,took the book she had and dropped it on the floor.

"No more studying" he said darkly."Touch that book one more time,and I swear I'll burn it."

Before Mikan could yell at him again,he put his hands on both sides of the arm chair and bent down to reach her level. His face was just an inch away from hers.

"Have you also not realized that I haven't seen you for the past 10 days?" he whispered in her ear.

Mikan's eyes suddenly grew wider. She and Natsume hadn't heard or seen each other for 10 days straight? She knew she hadn't seen him for some time,but she had no idea it was that long!  
She realized then that the exam stress had gotten to her and in the process,she had drawn herself away from everything and everyone else including her boyfriend._What's wrong with me?,_she asked herself.

Mikan suddenly hugged Natsume,tightly;It was the last thing he expected her to do after their argument.

"Oh Natsume! I'm so sorry! I had no idea I was being so distant towards you!" she cried. Natsume hugged her back. He then stood up and pulled Mikan with hands were wrapped around his neck and her face was burried in his chest. Natsume inhaled her strawberry sent softly and rubbed her back.

"Welcome back to the 'Real World' " he told her.

Mikan looked at him with her hazelnut eyes,her hands now on the sides of his neck."I'm sorry" she said again.

"Its fine."

She gave him one of her gorgeous smiles and buried her face in his chest again.

"No more studying for the day okay?"

"But Natsume I..."

"No buts." His crimson eyes were now looking at her. "We're watching that movie"

"Are you crazy!? You know I don't do horrors! And even though I said I'm sorry,I still have to study!"

"If you agree to watch the movie,I'll tutor you in Math. Tomorrow and day after. Deal?"

Mikan's insides did a back flip. It had been so long since he last tutored her and to be honest,his explanations were the only ones she could ever understand. Plus,it had definitely been so long since she had last spent time with her boyfriend.  
Accepting the deal was easy.

"DEAL! Yay! I may pass math after all!" she said excitedly.

"Good." Natsume then left Mikan's embrace to get the movie ready. Mikan's 's couch was placed in front of her flat screen TV so,all he had to do was insert the DVD into the player and get things going. Oh ,how he was looking forward to a good horror movie and cuddling up with his girlfriend.

Mikan went to her mini freezer to get the Ben&Jerry's ice cream. She went back to Natsume who was already sitting on the couch with the TV remote,ready to press the 'Play' button for the movie to start.

"Ice cream for a movie sounds okay?",she asked.

"Yeah,whatever."

"I'll get us a blanket!"

"Fine but hurry up"

Mikan went to her closet and got out the softest blanket. She also took 'Cuddles',her stuffed bear for protection from the scary movie scenes.

"This is going to be great!",she said to herself.

"Hurry up Polka or I'll start this thing without you." Shouted an impatient Natsume.

"I'm coming!" And she raced with blanket and bear to him.

Natsume and Mikan were now finally settled on the couch and ready for the movie;Mikan was sitting against Natsume's chest and one of his arms was wrapped protectively around her waist. To top it off,Mikan's soft warm blanket was covering them. It was so cosy.

"We don't need this",Natsume said tossing Cuddles the bear aside.

"Natsume! I need Cuddles to protect me from the horror movie!"

"Why d'you need him when you've got me?"

Mikan giggled and kissed his cheek."Sorry"

Natsume suddenly pulled Mikan to him and kissed her,on her lips this time. Mikan responded instantly,putting her hands on his muscular chest. She saw this coming and was honestly dying to kiss him as well. It had been so long;10 freakin' days!

Natsume's kiss turned into a makeout session for the two love-birds;Mikan was now in a kneeling position on the couch hugging Natsume's neck while he had his arms wrapped around her back. The movie lay forgotten.

After some time,Natsume pulled back."We should stop." Although his hormones were racing,he fortunately had full self control of himself. He stroked Mikan's blushed cheek with his fingers.

"Yeah.."Mikan replied hazily. Natsume gave her one last peck on her slightly bruised lips.

"Lets get this show on the road shall we?" And with that,he finally pressed the 'Play' button and they got back to their previous cuddled up position.

* * *

Hotaru was in her room along with Anna and Nonoko. She was currently teaching the two Commercial Arithmetic which they were having problems it. They were munching and snacking on Anna's delicious treats:Choco-Mint Cookies and Rasberry pie,much to Hotaru's delight.

Their study sessions were going on well until the door suddenly burst open revealing Kokoroyomi and Ruka.

Hotaru was annoyed. "What're you two doing here? You're disturbing us." Anna and Nonoko let out a giggle or two.

"Well," began Koko, "I went to Natsume's room to get his help on this one math sum but he wasn't around! I looked for him everywhere but couldn't find him! So then..."

"That's not my problem. And if you're thinking of asking for my help,don't even bother."

"Just let me finish will ya!" complained Koko.

"Make it quick",Hotaru said sternly. Nonoko and Anna were now paying full attention to what Koko had to say;It could be interesting gossip.

"Yeah,so when I couldn't find that Natsume,I went to Ruka's room and he told me that he and Mikan are currently together watching a movie! A Horror Movie! Is it true the?! Huh! Is it!?"

Anna and Nonoko exchanged surprised glances. "What! Is he serious Hotaru? Mikan and Natsume are finally together?",Nonoko asked. Hotaru ignored her,but they both took her silence as a confirmation and began a discussion amongst themselves about Mikan and Natsume's adorable romance,excitedly.

Ruka was still standing at the doorway,looking irritated with Koko. "That's the only reason why this guy even brought me here; To get further proof."

"Even if they are,whats it to you anyway?",Hotaru asked Koko.

"Well after what I heard earlier,it just sounds sooo bizarre!? So scandalous too! Haha! And I'm taking what you said as a yes Hotaru! Ciao guys! I'm going to go spy on the love-birds!"

Koko was about do what he just said when Ruka pulled the back of his shirt,pulled him back inside Hotaru's room and Hotaru was then aiming her Baka Gun at him.

"Leave them alone Koko. They need this time.",Ruka said indimadatingly.

"Or else you'll have us to answer to. Get it?" Threatened Hotaru.

Koko was now looking every scared. Hotaru and Ruka were certainly loyal and very understanding friends to Mikan and Natsume. They knew how much of a disturbance Koko would be to them(Especially to Natsume) as they knew their two best friends were craving the attention of one another.

"Uhh,hehe okay! I was just kidding anyway!"

Ruka let go of Koko's shirt and he ran helter skelter back to his room. Ruka looked at Hotaru.

"How d'you think its going?" He asked her.

"We'll know inevitably." She replied.

* * *

One hour and forty five minutes had passed.

Natsume's eyes were glued to the screen as they had now reached the last part of the movie which was also the most interesting,whereas Mikan's face was buried in his chest.

"You're missing the good part" informed Natsume.

"No way. I'm no longer watching that" she replied and cuddled up her boyfriend even more.

That was practically how Mikan had spent the entire one hour and forty five minutes;She either sat back on her couch and watched the movie with her hands covering her eyes but peeping through the gaps in between her fingers or she was in Natsume's embrace,her back facing the TV when the scene was too much for her to bear.

"Whoa...",Natsume softly said and out of curiousity,Mikan looked at the screen to see what made him say that.

She gasped and screamed at what she just witnessed and went back to hugging Natsume. Her grip on him increased this time. Natsume let out a slight cough.

"What the.. Are you trying to choke me Polka..?" ,her boyfriend remarked.

"Nooo.. I'm just scared" ,she meekly replied.

The movie came to and end and unfortunately Mikan had seen the scariest scene of all. Natsume put off the TV and wrapped his arms around his freaked out girlfriend.

"Its over now",he informed her and rubbed her back.

"I won't be able to sleep for nights now!",Mikan said,still hugging Natsume with her eyes closed.

Natsume smirked. He could somehow see what was obviously going to happen later. He hated to admit,but he had Hotaru to thank for this. Although Mikan was being overly clingy at the moment,he enjoyed it. It made up for the past 10 days.

Natsume checked his watch. It was 7pm. Dinner time.

"Lets go Mikan. Its dinner time" ,he said looking at her.

"I'm not leaving this room. Those demons could be out there."

"There aren't such things as demons." Natsume pulled the blanket and tossed it on the armchair. He got up leaving Mikan's tight embrace.

"NATSUME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!",Mikan screamed and she too stood up and hugged him again.

"Relax you idiot. I'm not going anywhere." he said returning her embrace.

"But you said you wanted to get dinner"

"Yeah. We're both going"

"No no no!"

"Yes we are." Natsume pushed Mikan away slightly,grabbed hold of her hand and proceeded towards the door. Mikan on the other hand stood rooted at the spot she was in.

"Polka Dots,you're trying my patience", Natsume said,now slightly annoyed.

"But Natsume! The demons..."

"Do you want me to carry you or what?"

"What! No way...!...Wait...Would you?"

"If that could get you to come to the dining hall then yeah,I would."

"Hmm,that would save me from the demons grabbing my leg like how they did to that Katie girl in the movie.."

"Then hop on." Natsume released Mikan's hand and faced his back to her so that she could get on it.

Which she did. She snaked her arms around his neck and Natsume pulled up her legs.

"You're so damn heavy. I regret getting you all that food now."

"I'm only 47 kgs Natsume! And don't complain! This was your idea!"

"I know",he smirked. Mikan kissed his cheek.

"Let's go! I'm getting hungry now! Giddyup horsey!" Mikan said excitedly and lightly kicked his leg.

"Oi. Quit that shit before I put you down and leave you in the hall"

Mikan immediately kept quiet and Natsume headed towards the Dining Hall.

* * *

_A/N:Next chapter will be the last!(Or at least I hope it to be). Stay tuned! =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:Here's the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!_**  
**

* * *

**The Day Mikan Watched A Horror Movie**

**Chapter-4:**

The Dining Hall of the Middle School was as crowed as it was a few hours ago. Tired students had come to get their energy refilled by grabbing a bite to eat.

Hotaru,Ruka,Yuu,Anna,Nono,Mochu and Kitsuneme were already at the table having their dinner. Yuu was giving a few pointers to Mochu on Math while Anna was talking to Nonoko and Ruka about how much the quality of the food had improved. Hotaru,was too busy eating to indugle herself in any conversation.

Sumire and Koko shorty joined them with their dinner trays. They both occupied the vacant opposite seats besides Mochu and Anna.

"Where's Natsume?", Mochu asked Ruka. Koko sniggered.

"With Mikan",Ruka replied happily.

"I heard that too. Koko told me." ,Sumire said.

"Isn't is so cute?",Sighed Anna.

"I wonder if they'll be coming to dinner?", Asked Yuu.

"Of course they will. They have to eat." Nonoko said while dabbing some sauce on her noodles.

"Hey,I wondered if..." Kitsuneme said but he was interrupted when they heard a boy telling his friends rather loudly;

"OMFG! I just saw Natsume Hyuuga carrying Mikan Sakura on his back! That's hardcore man!"

And just as he spoke,Natsume and Mikan entered the hall,hand in hand. Mikan was using her other arm to clutch Natsume's arm whereas her boyfriend had his other hand in his pockets.  
Mummurs were heard all around the Hall as soon as they had strolled in. They were after all,one of the very popular couples in the Academy.

The gang looked up at the couple enthusiastically as the they made way to their table. Hotaru and Ruka,being the loyal friends that they were had left two vacant seats in between them which Mikan and Natsume occupied. Ruka gave the two a warm smile and Natsume patted his back as he sat down.

"Well if it isn't Mikan and Natsume..",Koko smiled.

"Hey everyone! Sorry we're late!",Mikan waved at all who were present. She was still clutching Natsume's arm.

"Hello Mikan! How's your preparation been going?" Yuu asked.

"Err,well I stopped for today Yuu! But Natsume will be helping me out for the next two days!" Mikan said happily.

"Awwww! So cute!" Anna and Nonoko both commented.

"I'm gonna go get dinner. What do you want?" Natsume asked his girlfriend.

"Wait..! I'm coming with...", Mikan then realized she wouldn't be alone if he left her. "Um,okay! I'll have what you're having!"

"Stay clear of the demons",He smirked,kissed Mikan's forehead and then left to get their food.

Anna and Nonoko were too overwhelmed by the PDA.

"Koko! I wish you'd be like Natsume sometimes!" Sumire told her boyfriend.

Koko looked embarrassed while Mochu and Yuu sniggered. Ruka was glad to see both Mikan and Natsume so happy.

"Hotaru!", Mikan hugged her best friend.

"Move away. Can't you see I'm eating?"

"Hmpft! You're so mean!"

"So,how was the movie Sakura?",Ruka asked Mikan intently.

"Oh I didn't really watch it Ruka-Pyon! It was too much for me! Natsume enjoyed it though!"

"Yeah,he likes his horror movies.."

"You two watched a movie together..?"

"Uh,yeah actually..!",Mikan replied shyly with a big smile.

"Mikan,we heard a boy telling his friend that he saw you being carried by Natsume on your way here. Is that true?",Anna asked. Everyone was now eagerly awaiting Mikan's reply. Mikan on the other hand developed a light blush on her cheeks.

"Um,its..Uh.. Kind of... True..",She said,scratching the back of her hair in embarrassment.

"Awwww...!"Anna said.

"But why?",asked Sumire

"That's... A long story Permy!"

"You and Natsume are so cute Mikan!"

Mikan was now beetroot red. Luckily she made Natsume put her down before they entered the Dining Hall. The teases and comments would have been endless.

Natsume returned with his and Mikan's dinner strays which was a dish of ceasar salad,spagetti bolognese,a bottle of peach juice and chocolate souffle. Being Special Stars,they obviously got a better of food than the others.

"Wow. This looks great!",Mikan said before digging in. Natsume looked at her fondly.

"After all you ate earlier,you still have an apettite?" He asked her.

"Well of course! That was lunch and tea! This is dinner!"

"You're a pig. Definitely."

"I am not!" Mikan lightly punched him on his shoulder. Natsume sniggered.

"Oi Natsume! I came looking for you earlier! I need some help with this!",Koko said,showing Natsume a particular sum in his text book.

"After dinner.",replied the flame caster. He then got himself in a coversation with Ruka,Mochu and Koko.

Sumire was telling Anna and Nonoko that she planned on going blonde next year which excited and earned advice from the two.

Mikan who had already finished her spagetti was on starting on her chocolate souffle. Hotaru was currently working on one of her inventions.

"Hotaru,I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.",Mikan informed her.

"And why's that?",asked her best friend,a little side-tracked.

"Because of the horror movie! I wish I never watched it!"

Hotaru now turned her full attention to Mikan... And her chocolate souffle. She took it cunningly from Mikan's grasp,who in turn didn't notice.

"You're saying you regret spending all that quality with Hyuuga?",She asked,popping a spoonful of the souffle into her mouth.

"No! I liked that. What I didn't was the movie! I wish we had watched 'Love Actually' or something else instead...But..It was still so sweet of Natsume to come today.",sighed Mikan.

Hotaru was not intending to tell Mikan that she had actually come up with the movie night idea and not Natsume. That would ruin everything. She decided to keep this one to herself.

"So,can I come crash in your room tonight?",Mikan asked her,innocently.

"No way. Its your own fault."

"What!? I didn't have a choice! Please Hotaru!",begged Mikan.

"I've got alot on my plate already Mikan. I don't need any more distractions."

"Then what am I going to do?"

Hotaru looked at Natsume and smiled. "You'll know soon. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that,she gathered all her stuff,got up from the table and left before Mikan could register what she had just said.

Mikan was looking bewildered;Firstly because she had no idea what she was going to do later at night and secondly,she was wondereing how her chocolate souffle(which she loved so much) had miracously been emptied. She was looking vaguely inside the container. Natsume soon noticed her dazed state.

"You okay?",He asked his girlfriend while stroking her back.

"...Natsume I...",Mikan began but suddenly stopped herself from telling Natsume about her deliemma. _He'll just tease me_,she thought.

"What?"

"Uhh..",She stammered looking nervously at her emply souffle container.

"You want more chocolate souffle?"

"Uh,yeah! I do actually!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow and gave her his untouched souffle.

"What about you Natsume? Don't you want any?"

"Why d'you think I gave it to you then?"

"Oh. Well thanks then!"

Anna and Nonoko,were getting ready to leave. "Mikan! G'night! Don't study too hard okay!" Anna sweetly told her. "Yeah,we'll see you tomorrow morning!" Added Nonoko. After saying their goodbyes to everyone,they left.

Mikan was still fidgeting with this and that. Natsume soon noticed this and even a yawn she let out. He knew she was probably tired from all her excessive studying but what was currently on her mind at the moment was unknown to him.  
And he was determined to find out.

"C'mon Polka. We're leaving too",he informed her,taking her hand in his.

"We are? Uh,okay",Mikan meekly replied. They both stood up to leave.

"See you Ruka",Natsume said nudging his best friend's shoulder.

"Oh you're leaving? Sakura too? Well then,goodnight both of you! Get some rest Sakura! You look really tired.",replied Ruka.

"Yeah! You look as white as a ghost Mikan!",Koko commented.

"Wh-what?",Mikan said. Her grip on Natsume increased revealing her scared state. Natsume glared at Koko.

"Uh,hehe! Just kidding! Sleep tight without a fright!",the mind-reader corrected himself.

"See you both tomorrow morning! Goodnight!",Yuu told both of them. Mochu on the other hand,waved them goodbye.

"Sleepy?",Natsume asked Mikan

"A little",she replied wondering how she would survive the demons and evil spirits later.

* * *

Natsume and Mikan had reached the Special Star rooms,Mikan getting more nervous by the minute. Before reaching her room,Natsume stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?",He asked.

"Uh,nothings wrong really...",Mikan nervously replied.

Natsume then swiftly pinned Mikan against the wall and placed his hands on both sides of her head. Mikan tried pushing him away but her efforts were in vain.

"Spill Mikan.",He muttered.

"I..I..I don't know what I'm going to do tonight okay! And its all your fault!",She finally said. "I don't know how I'm ever going to sleep tonight or the next few upcoming nights and ITS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT NATSUME!".She punched his chest. Natsume smirked.

"And could you elaborate on how this is my fault?",he asked his girlfriend;His hand stroking her cheek to calm her down. But Mikan pushed his hand away before replying.

"You made me watch that darn movie earlier! And it scared the hell out of me. I won't be able to sleep for nights now..",she bowed her head down,defeatingly.

Natsume let out a slight snigger and enveloped Mikan in his arms.

"You're so stupid.",he said,and kissed her forehead. Mikan sighed and buried her head in his warm chest.

"Yeah,stupid enough to watch that movie with you..But ..."she trailed her hands from Natsume's chest to his neck and looked up to meet his gorgeous crimson eyes."...I'm really happy you came to see me. Apart from watching the movie,everything about today was perfect!"

Natsume was happy to hear thought he had made a mistake in making Mikan watch a horror movie with him. He bent down intending to give her a short kiss on her lips but in reality,short kisses hardly ever worked out for the both of this one at present.

Mikan responded immediately to it. She loved his kisses;They were always so gentle and so soft.

Before their kiss turned into a makeout session,Mikan suddenly pulled apart with the same one thought that had been disturbing her.

"What's wrong?",Natsume asked,a little annoyed for he was currently enjoying himself.

"Natsume,I don't know what to do tonight. I can't sleep alone after watching all that earlier. I tried asking Hotaru if I could sleep with her but she didn't let me.",Mikan replied sadly.

Natsume smirked victoriously. His time to be Mikan's knight in shining armour onece again had arrived.

"Idiot. You're sleeping with me tonight till whenever."

"Really?!",Mikan asked gleefully.

"And we've got alot of studying to do for the next two days. Be prepared."

Mikan kissed him with great happiness. Her insides were performing cartwheels.

"Thankyou so much! I'll be able to get eight hours of sleep after all!"

"And if you want to get that,we better head inside.",Natsume said,finally opening the door to Mikan's room. They both happily walked in.

_Thank you Hotaru Imai._

* * *

_A/N;Yeah,if it wasn't for Hotaru's idea on the horror movie,Natsume wouldn't have been able to have such a chance with Mikan. Btw,they just slept together okay..? No funny business.. XD_  
_Well,thats the end! I hope everyone who's read this enjoyed it! I'd like to talk all the reviewers and the ones who favourited and followed this story! Special thanks to kaitlynchosenisme for all her help! =)  
Until next time..  
-Leah_Jane =)_


End file.
